The Better Babies Project is a three-year research and demonstration effort to reduce the rate of low birth weight and associated infant mortality and illness in a specific high risk area of the District of Columbia. The Project will attempt to identify all pregnant women in the high risk area. help them link up with existing medical, social, and health services, facilitate their use of these services, and provide health education and social services.